epicmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Garlic
Ah yes, Garlic, Lucid's favourite fruit and inspiration for the creation of EpicMafia. Reasons were never explained, but it's pretty assumable, since it contains more than 85% of all the nutrients needed to live and its shell is used as raw material in perfumes, makeup, underwear or baby food in at least 200 countries around the world. Cultivation and Harvest. This fruit, like many others, is obtained naturally from the market. It grows spontaneously on the shelves every night. Very complex scientific theories believe that the reproduction of the garlic is due to an intense afternoon of courtship on the part of the male onion to the female onion, which can end abruptly if at the last minute some lady forgot the salad of the dinner, but if it succeeds survive, the male onion ends up giving 4 minutes of wild coition to his partner, this act was called by English scientists as LUCID SUCKS (Lusty Union Casually In- ok i give up just lucid sucks). the onion is born, it grows and it dies. * Cashiers * Ham * Taxi Drivers Complex cases of mutation have been born when by mistake a male onion encounters other species in the dark of night. Garlic's part on empowering telekinesis. Telekinesis is a disease of chronic infectious garlic transmission (CIGT) caused by eating too much garlic. The symptoms are many, including headache, blurred vision, diarrhea and the ability to extend the invisible and intangible arms of hypopotalamus beyond the obvious. The scientific community is not unanimous in determining the beginning of this disease, but although the controversy continues, most agree that it began after the first garlic consumption which gave an user of EM known as " Dyke " get telekinesis as well. The virus began to spread with Star Trek back in the colorful sixties. The young audience sat for hours waiting just to see Spot ( See: Spot And How He's A Symbolism Of Garlic ) doing what he does best and, sitting, waited the remaining 23 hours of the day without even blinking until the new episode. This action, in addition to causing them morbid obesity caused them a change, that if you think, it is mere evolution, they required garlic food, sodas and Spiderman comics but when they did not want to separate the television set they began to move things without touching them. Theories There is a minority group of scientists who question the connection between garlic and telekinesis, and even the very existence of garlic. These dissidents claim that they are not invited to the television programs where they talk about the case, but they write it on blogs, this is what we can rescue: 'Hypothesis of hormonal development -' When adolescents are an ocean of hormones with legs, some instead of developing gender attributes, divert their energy towards the development of eating garlic and the reading of minds, as can be seen in X-Men. 'Theory of force ( Anti-Garlic Theory ) -' Incapable of recognizing itself as a group affected by an evil, Starwarkians adopt the position that the ability to move objects and call lightsabers is granted by a small green man with chihuahueño ears through a dyslexic speech. Prevention Of Telekinesis Don't eat garlic. That's it. If you ate garlic anytime in your life you're fucked. Things to do with Telekinesis With it, you can grab it and shake it as Michael Jackson did, specifically, as he himself used it for his antigravity step, that's why he almost did not fall and almost did not break his nose (that was for something else). You can also sit down to watch TV or spend precious time in EpicMafia, opening the fridge and bringing those delicious pizzas floating through the aisle, telekinesis does not make you have calorie vision, that's why you will have to eat it cold (not everything can be) . Like, you do not have to get up to go by the remote control, you can lift the sofa (with everything and you, although it may not be your skill) and get it out of there, the weird thing is that it will also be annoying to try to press the buttons on the TV with telekinesis. If you are perverted and you ever go to the park, pretending to be a wild wind is a good option, lifting the miniskirts of the girls who go by can entertain you momentarily until you return to see the marathon of Heroes. Accommodate the package without having to use your hands, mess up your room without getting tired of doing it in the conventional way, kill people you dislike in EM with it somehow, etc. Famous People With Telekinesis Hug Laurie, to see so many medical programs of the heart, although it inhibits it with ligma. Matilda, evil girl who raised her teachers and threw them against her classmates. Stephen King, occasionally has flashes of paranormal behavior such as telekinesis, clairvoyance, pyrokinesis, precognition, gas, telepathy and loss of time. Take any book from him and see it. Carrie, character with menstruation of an unfortunate novel by Stephen King Psycho Mantis, Self-proclaimed best parapsychologist in the world when the very scammer read you with the memory card of the PlayStation Moses separated the waters with his thought. That makes us think that the bearded man was not bearded, but probably just a bunch of garlic in his mouth. Woody Allen that made people laugh by tickling them at a distance. Luke Skywalker, who surely is the only one who still eats garlic in the year 6342, so we think he is a geek. Lucid